My Immortal
by Toby Black
Summary: Songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence. JKR owns the chars and Evanescence owns the song. I wrote this a while ago pre-book six .


_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Ginny Weasly sat on the couch in her living room. Her flaming red hair was unkempt and fell across her tear stained face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. The war was over, but so many had died. Yes, Voldormort had been defeated, but at a terrible cost. Ginny looked down at the photo in her hands. In it were three people, her and her family.

She was happily waving on the left and in her arms was a little boy with jade green eyes and jet-black hair. Her husband's green eyes danced with laughter as he grabbed her from behind. His black hair partially covering the lightening bolt shaped star on his forehead. They had been vacationing in Italy. That had been taken before everything went wrong.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ginny looked at the little boy who was held in her arms. She remembered when she had held her baby boy at night, when he had woken up, screaming. He had been so small, so innocent, so undeserving of the fate he had met. She lost him that night. The same night Voldormort died. James was only one, but still, he looked so much like his father.

Out of rage, Voldormort had killed him. Or maybe it was fear. He had seen that face before, the night he lost everything. It was the face of his father, except there was no scar on his forehead. She had lost her only child that night, the bright center of her universe, her pride and joy. Even now, after six months, it still hurt. She would walk into the nursery, still expecting to find him sleeping peacefully. She would wake up in the middle of the night, thinking she had heard him cry out. She had tried to save him, but Hermione had held her back.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Ginny looked at the third face in the picture, her best friend and the father of her son, Harry. She remembered the first time she had seen him, when he had asked her mother how to get onto the platform. He hadn't noticed her, but she had noticed him. Even before she knew that he was Harry Potter, he had captivated her. She had always loved him, even when she was going out with Michael and Seamus.

But now, he was gone. He had sacrificed himself to destroy Voldormort, destroy Voldormort and save her. After Voldormort had killed James, he went after her. Harry had jumped in front of the curse that was aimed at her. At the same time he had cast a killing curse of his own. The curse that Harry cast hit Voldormort in the center of his chest, but Voldormort's hit Harry also. They died at the same time. It was only then that Hermione released her. But when she got to his side, he was already gone. She still dreamed about him, seeing his face, hearing his voice, but he was always beyond her reach.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ginny started crying again, tears streamed down her face and sobs raked her body. The pain was just too much, she couldn't move on. She had lost everything that night. Her husband, her son, her brothers, her parents. The only other person who had survived was Hermione. Even Hermione and Ron's daughter, Lily, had been killed.

She still heard Harry at night too, calling out in his sleep. For the last while there, the dreams had gotten worse. He saw Voldormort killing countless innocents. She remembered the night he cried, when he had seen Voldormort torture and kill Ron. Ron had been the only one who knew where they were hidden, but even through all the pain, he never told Voldormort. They had held each other that night, crying, over a lost brother and friend.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The picture slipped from Ginny's hands, falling to the floor, the glass shattering. She was so alone in the world, with no one there to share her pain. She had nothing to keep her company on the long nights she stayed up crying. Nothing but the memories of her dead family. She curled up on her side, lifting her feet onto the couch. Her life was shattered into a million pieces, just like the glass all over her floor.


End file.
